Whiskey Foxtrot Revisited
by rachgreengeller
Summary: This Easter stand alone features the gladiators including President Beene and his First Lady, James Novak . The Beene Novaks host the annual Easter Egg roll and everyone is there. Ollivia and Fitz visit a very familiar spot in the White House that brings back memories.


This is my Easter stand alone . After Shonda did her own AU, I thought it would be fun to do an Easter AU where the Beenes (not Michael but James) are the First Family. The Grants are no longer in the White House. David and Abby are and Marcus are engaged. Olivia is pregnant . Huck is bonding with Javier and Quinn and Charlie have a toddler. Harrison was rescued and then got married and he and his wife, Shanee have two children. Jake is trying to have a semi normal life, while Vanessa still strives to be the perfect political wife.

It had been a long ride with all of the Vargas stuff behind them. Jake, Fitz , and Olivia had decided to clear Cyrus. He was trotted out and vetted as the new President. James had been found after he was made a prisoner following the "shooting" . The "Orgainization" had been holding him and Harrison as leverage. It was a very happy day when Cyrus and James were married in the Rose Garden the same way he and Michael were. James and Cyrus were the new millenniums America's couple and James happily held the Bible when Cyrus was sworn in as President. Fitz smiled as he and Olivia watched their friend have his dream come true.

Fitz had his dream come true as well. He and Olivia came to an understanding. Since he had given Mellie the Santa Barbara ranch. He had to find a home and quick. Vermont was kept as a retreat house, but him and Olivia couldn't completely leave Washington , so they settled for a chic townhouse in Georgetown. Right after that, they flew to the Caribbean and got married . They also bought a house there so they could escape the bitter Washington winters. Also both of them could indulge in their love for the water. Olivia was a champion swimmer and Fitz was a Navy seal. It was the perfect place where they could swim, snorkel, and scuba dive. Olivia would continue as CEO of OPA , unless it was a conflict of interest case. Fitz and Abby had established the Grant Foundation and he was also serving as an advisor for Cyrus.

Today was Easter , and it was a warm spring day. Little Ella Novak Bean smiled brightly as the cameras clicked . She was wearing the perfect little Easter dress by Ralph Lauren. Ralph made it himself for the First Daughter. Designers couldn't wait to make dresses for America's princess. The idea of a gay President was being embraced in a big way. It was indeed a new day.

"Okay, that's enough." Said Cyrus as he steered Ella and James away from the press. He didn't want Ella to be too spoiled despite living in the White House. James just wanted to be the fussy mom who loved to dress her child. He was eating this all up.

"This keeps up and Ella is going to need a shrink." Cyrus moaned.

"There is nothing wrong with a little spoiling. It all comes with the job. " James defended himself. "Teddy came out of here normal."

"That's who you are. I couldn't put my finger on it. You have become Mellie." Exclaimed Cyrus. Ella gets clothes from designers and heads of state. And you love every minute of it. "

James straightened up and then spoke , "I am not going to be some First Lady who has an agenda. Or wants to run for President or try to run the country. I am perfectly happy to go to luncheons, host tours, open hospitals , and write my memoirs. I can't wait to pick out china."

Cyrus just shook his head and then took advice from his Chief of Staff, Abby Whelan Rosen. Abby had done such a great job that he made a request to retain "Red" as his COS. They were a great team and with former President Grant on board as an advisor, the country was in good hands. He also knew that Abby would someday be in the Oval herself. Vice President Grant arrived at the Egg Hunt next. Mellie had on a beautiful blue Michael Kors suit as she held her son's hand. Teddy was in a Polo shirt and khaki shorts . Marcus was not far behind.

Mellie walked in and smiled. She also brushed her lips against Cyrus cheek. The group was no longer fighting each other. They were a team and worked together very well. Mellie was happy with Marcus and Teddy loved his new stepdad. He exposed him to rap and basketball. On the other hand, Karen embraced her father's new wife. Karen was a clothes hound and also wanted to help save the world. Fitz could see her becoming a fixer and she had actually asked to be an intern at OPA.

Teddy and Ella both posed for a picture as more press arrived. Kimberly Mitchell had been given a special pass to cover the historical egg hunt. Mellie still had her eye on the Oval, but personally if it came down to it, Cyrus could only endorse Abby.

"Cyrus, Happy Easter and Happy Easter America" Mellie grinned and waved. Teddy had grown used to be raised with the Secret Service. He and Karen were both familiar with this life. Karen vowed to give Ella tips when she became of age so she could also slip her detail. All of them God help them, were White House kids. Marcus had embraced this new life style as he walked in his Gucci loafers and Tom Ford suit. All of his suits were now worn by Kobe, LeBron, and Dewane Wayne. He had come a long way from the ghetto to the White House.

"Cy!" Marcus said as he slapped the man's hand.

More flashes clicked as the two men exchanged greetings.

At that point, everyone's attention turned to the couple who arrived next. Fitzgerald Grant was wearing a blue polo shirt with the Presidential seal on the pocket. He was all about casual after years of wearing suits . He would even come to the White House for meetings wearing his favorite Navy sweatshirt. Unless he couldn't pull it away from his wife. She would pack it in her suitcase when she had OPA business to remind herself of him. The Polo also showed off the very buff arms of the ex President who now thrived as he swam and rode horses. He also shared a gym with his wife. The Lauren khakis showed off his very fine ass and the snug pants fitted around his anatomy leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Good Morning , Mr President." Fitz said as he shook his hand. His skin was a nice golden brown as the platinum band sat on his hand. The sun shown light highlights on the former California boy hair. He looked like a movie star.

"Happy Easter Fitz." Cy said to his friend with a hug. "And Liv, Happy Easter to you. How are you feeling?" Olivia Grant was in her seventh month as she held her stomach . Shortly after the wedding, Liv became pregnant.

"I feel like a whale." Moaned Liv. "And I pee every fifteen minutes." Fitz took his hand and brushed it against her stomach. She took it off her body and yelled at him. "Don't' you touch me . That's what got me this way." Fitz just shook his head and backed away. "Hormones." He smiled.

Mellie hugged her and then sat her down. "I got this. Girl, I know what you are going through. You don't have to stand . I also noticed that you are wearing heels. Bad decision. Flats are your friends." She smiled.

James got all mushy when he saw Olivia. He was totally in love with the whole baby idea and wished to God that he could carry a child as well. More than anything, he wanted a sibling for Ella. It was a royal pain for Cyrus.

"Oh Cyrus, I want another baby. When I see Olivia, I just get so jealous and oh I want to have another baby." James gushed.

He turned to Fitz and groaned. "This is all your fault, you and your I can't keep it in my pants." Fitz ran his hands through his hair and put his hands in his pockets until he saw his son.

"Daddy." Teddy cried when he saw Fitz. He ran right into his arms.

"Teddy,how is my boy? Are you ready to come with Daddy and then we can go swimming?"

"Yaah," Teddy cried.

Mellie put her head down as the wind blew through her sprayed curls . She then took a breath and walked over to her ex husband. Cameras caught every moment as the VP and ex POTUS embraced and she helped his wife. Fitz put his hand on her shoulder as he helped her to her feet. The Kate Spade maternity dress prominently showed off her bump. It was lavender and had white polka dots. The collar was a Peter Pan collar. The dress was designed with an empire waist for the expanding belly. A wide brim white hat was perched on her head. The sun sparkled on her diamond wedding pearls dangled from her ears.

"Even in the depths of motherhood, still wearing the white hat." David Rosen said as he kissed her cheek.

"Old habits are hard to break." Liv said as she embraced her best friends hubby.

"I wish you could convince Abbs to get pregnant. You look so happy." David said.

"Abby is on a road to the Oval, but she can have it all. We'll both work on it." Olivia smiled.

"Happy Passover, David." Fitz said. Abby walked over and gave him a kiss. "Hi hon, I hope you told your parents that we would be late for temple services today."

"They know how busy a chief of staff is. After all, my dad still hasn't given up on me as a Chief Justice." David said.

"First opening, you're vetted." Cyrus smiled. "We need you on the team. Liv, have you considered running for the Oval? I mean , you could definitely run it. "

"Sorry, I am permanently out of politics. I am happy being the hostess for Grant Foundation events and maybe doing some PR but that 's it."

James came over with Ella and Mellie came over with Teddy. "I think we should be starting the Egg Roll soon."

Olivia moaned again. "Yeah, in this dress, you can roll me down the hill."

"You are always beautiful in my eyes." Fitz thought it was time to put his arm around his wife. But Olivia took her brown eyes and set them deadly on the ex POTUS. "You do know I know where every knife in this place is. And if that doesn't work, I will find a chair and …."

"Okay , I get it. No hubby time." Fitz started to walk away. Olivia watched his hips sway as he used his famous swagger. She stopped and then licked her lips. "Oh Fitz." She sang. "I think we should discuss this in private, Mr President." She purred.

"Excuse us, President Beene." Fitz took her hand and then she started to giggle. "Do you remember where that electrical closet was Fitzgerald?'

"Yes, Livvy." And then the two disappeared.

The electrical closet was small and confined. It also did not hold good memories. It was where Fitz took her after Ella's christening. Fitz had too much to drink and they were not on good terms. He saw her at the christening and then couldn't get his mind off of her. It was one of the most passionate encounters of their relationship. He came at her with full force and then he unleashed his anger on her. But after she slapped his face, she gave in to her desire and then the two of them unleashed the passion. He ended it by telling her it meant nothing and that he would no longer be led around by his erection.

Fitz found the door and then opened it. The lights illuminated the couple as they entered the room. Olivia backed him against the wall and then began to kiss him passionately. She thought to herself about that day and how she was so glad to be with him again. Wanting to capture the mood, she wound up her tiny arms and slapped him squarely on his stubble.

"I didn't hurt you, did I ?" Olivia apologized and then started to cry.

"Oh honey, between you and Mellie, I am very used to it." He rubbed the red mark as he made a face.

He then turned toward her and put his hands on her shoulders. He then began to move his mouth onto her lips and stick his tongue down her throat. She was biting his lips with passion. He would counter back and he would rub the stubble on her face. She reached down to unbutton her dress and he ripped it apart. He rubbed his stubble on her silky skin and then she threw her head back moaning with pleasure. He took his fingers and ran them up her clitoris. She looked down at the silk panties that were on her hips. He saw them too and then he took his hands and ripped them. They went back to kissing with him saying through the kiss. "Ill buy you more."

As best as she could , she spread her legs and then he pulled the belt from his pants and positioned his cock against her opening. He was gentle, they were in no hurry . They just wanted to be in each other. Their lives kept them apart so much of the time,so they treasured these moments. Liv looked forward to becoming a mother and handled it better . Finally, he took Liv to climax and then he fastened his khakis .

"Ready, Mrs. Grant?" he smiled as they walked out the door.

When the arrived back outside, Cyrus just shook his head. Mellie rolled her eyes. And James couldn't stop smiling. James had rolled the first egg along with Ella . She just loved the Easter bunny , as well as Teddy. Karen wanted to see how Liv was doing and Javier, Huck's kid, couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Olivia? What do you think?" Karen asked. "He's cute "

"Well there is a fifteen year difference between me and your father, so I say go for it." Olivia walked over and took Fitz's hand. " I took a chance and found love." She smiled.

The group just had to have a group picture. Olivia looked around at the faces. They had been through a lot together. For better or worse , they were her gladiators. Some of them came back from death. But she had made it as well. Finally, she could make peace with her own fears and throw them to the wind. She had gambled and won. The best man in the world loved her and worshipped her. Vanessa could only picture herself as a First Lady. Jake wanted to be a coach of a football team and live in the burbs. But now, Olivia, Fitz, and company could look back on a special day. They all had gone over a cliff for love.


End file.
